PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATION & MANAGEMENT Our current leadership group has a combined 35 years of experience working together to oversee a successful community-focused research technology facility. The Drosophila Research Screening Center-Biomedical Technology Research Resource (DRSC-BTRR) will build on this success, placing our leadership team members in positions that make the most of their experience and expertise, and assessing potential new collaborations and technologies in a define and consistent manner. Together with an executive advisory committee (EAC), as well as ad hoc meetings of a local steering committee, the DRSC-BTRR leaders will establish user agreements and policies; ensure proper oversight and integration of each component of the resource; and maintain open communication with existing and potential new collaborators. Moreover, we will add new collaborations and technologies when they fit well with existing technologies, are feasible, have potential for high impact, and, for biomedical projects, when they further balance our portfolio. We will also work towards the goal of sustainable access to the technologies we develop, including by maintaining our well- established pipelines for sharing of fly stocks, plasmids, cell lines, and other reagents with appropriate distribution facilities.